justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Barbie Girl
/ |difficulty= |effort= |nogm=3 per coach |nosm= |pc=Magenta/Light Blue |gc=Light Blue/Red |lc= (Remake) |name= Barbie Girl |pictos= 63 (P1) 69 (P2) 66 (GH) |nowc= BarbieGirl |audio= |perf = Julia Spiesser (P1) Jérémy Paquet (P2) |dlc = October 12, 2010}} "Barbie Girl" by (covered by Countdown Dee's Hit Explosion in the series) is featured on (as a DLC), , and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 looks like a 50 s Barbie. She has orange hair, a necklace with a light blue bow tie, pink tiara and a hot pink dress with orange/red spots on it. She has a light blue glove, and pink heels with light blue bow ties on it. In her remake, she looks more realistic. P2 P2 looks like Ken. He has orange hair, a hot pink collar, light blue coat/jacket with a white zip, orange sleeves, hot pink glove, white shorts, long aqua socks, and orange and white sneakers. In his remake he looks more realistic. Barbiegirl coach 1 big.png|P1 Barbiegirl coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The background looks like a cardboard Barbie playset. It has 2 inflatable trees with coconuts on them, a swimming pool, a pink house, a brown pavement near the house, grass, grey and pink trees that look like lollipops, a football/soccer net, a inflatable dolphin and volleyball that bounce, a hot pink sky with glowing stars, a light pink hill, and a sign that says 'HOLYTOCH'. The props in the background move more in ''Just Dance 2''/''Summer Party''. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves for each coach in the routine: All Gold Moves: 'Touch the other dancers shoulder as shown in the pictograms. P2 does it before P1. barbiegirlp2allgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves (P2) barbiegirlp1allgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves (P1) Barbie_girl_Just_Dance_Greatest_Hits_Full_Gameplay_5_Stars.gif|All Gold Moves in-game (P1) and (P2) Appearances in Mashups ''Barbie Girl appears in the following Mashup: * Promiscuous Trivia * During production of the DLC, both of the pictograms were pink and the meters were different. *In Just Dance 2 ''and ''Just Dance: Summer Party, the background is comparatively more animated. *The circles on P1's dress tend to disappear and reappear constantly throughout the routine. *In the Just Dance: Summer Party trailer, they appear in front of Crying Blood’s background. *If you look at the Beta picture, you can notice that it has different pictograms; so the choreography was probably different. *"Dolly" is spelled as "Dollie" in all the games prior to the remake. **Additionally, on the Xbox 360 version of Greatest Hits one of the song's lyrics is written as "''Feel the glamor '''and pain". In every of its other appearances, that lyric is written as, "''Feel the glamor '''in pink". *** Additionally, the line "Life' is your creation''" is misinterpreted as "''That is your creation''" in the remake.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqQPjyVyAlA *P1 shares facial similarities with Crying Blood, Moving on Up, and Hot N Cold. *In the remake, some edits are applied to make the coaches look like they are made of plastic. Also, the coaches no longer disappear by being put in a box but rather just fade away. Strangely enough, their faces are made to look slightly reddish but are even more visible than before. *If you look closely at the Just Dance Now pictogram sprite, you can notice a mistake: in the pictogram used for the line Undress me everywhere, the arrows and shake symbols in the pictogram are badly cropped, and P2's are magenta instead of the main pictogram color. *In Just Dance 2, all of the score bubbles are purple instead of grey. *This is the first routine in the series where Barbie is referenced. It is later followed by the Alternate of ''Chiwawa''. * Along with Firework, Pon de Replay and Pump Up The Volume, Barbie Girl was in the first DLC cycle in the entire history of the series. Gallery SJ9E41 a59586a5 14.png|''Barbie Girl'' Barbiegirlsqa.png|''Barbie Girl'' (Just Dance: Greatest Hits) barbiegirl now.jpg|''Barbie Girl'' (Remake) barbiegirlmenu.png|Barbie Girl on the Just Dance 2 menu barbiegirl_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover barbie girl pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms BARBIEG.png|The coaches in front of the Crying Blood background coach_jd2es_barbiegirl.png|Coach extraction thatisnotadvertisingijustscreenshotmyvideo.PNG|The purple score bubble Barbiegirl jd2 background.png|Background ( /''Summer Party'') Videos Official Audio Aqua - Barbie Girl Barbie Girl (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Barbie Girl - Just Dance 2 Barbie Girl - Just Dance Summer Party Barbie Girl - Just Dance Best Of Extractions Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Barbie Girl Barbie Girl - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation de:Barbie Girl Barbie Girl Category:1990s Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Barbie Girl Barbie Girl Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Barbie Girl Category:Eurobeat Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Jérémy Paquet